


Nail

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus gets stranded and Alec is the unsuspecting tow truck driver come to rescue him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 19
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Nail

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Magnus huffed dramatically. He had no idea how he got here, stranded in the middle of nowhere waiting for a damn tow truck to save him. At least he’d had one measly bar of service to call that tow truck. But it was taking its sweet ass time.

What seemed like hours later, the truck finally pulled up, kicking up dust and causing Magnus to cough.

“What seems to be the problem here, sir?” the driver asked as he stepped down from the tow truck.

“You mean besides the fact that now I also have to find a dry cleaner in this backward town?” Magnus mumbled, wiping down his elaborate outfit. He waved a manicured hand toward the car dismissively, not bothering to look up. “Flat tire.”

The man moved over to his car to inspect the tire. Magnus didn’t know why he bothered. He had already looked at it and couldn’t figure out what happened. “Aah. You hit a nail.”

“I did what? Where?” Magnus crouched down next to the man in coveralls who was pointing at a spot on the tire Magnus knew he had inspected. Sure enough, there it was. _Damn it._

“It’s fine,” the man promised. “Luckily, it’s in a spot that can just be plugged so you don’t have to replace the tire. I can tow you into my shop and get it patched right up.”

Magnus turned his attention from the tire to finally get a good look at the man crouched next to him and was greeted by a handsome face staring back at him. He wasn’t sure if it was the strikingly blue eyes or the sudden smell of musk that screamed 100% man, but Magnus felt suddenly light-headed. Then he was falling, arms flailing as he realized he had lost his balance while crouched down.

But then he was standing, strong hands grasping his shoulders. They were standing inches apart and he could swear he just saw the other man take a long look at his lips.

Magnus felt like a man possessed as he reached out and pulled the man in by his stained coveralls until their lips were smashed together. The move had pinned Magnus to his car while the other man reached out to stabilize himself, bracketing Magnus’ body with his arms. There was a moment of pause and then Magnus was being kissed back. Magnus moaned at the firm yet soft lips moving against his. But the sound seemed to break the other man out of his spell.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” the devastatingly handsome man asked, pushing Magnus away.

Magnus stumbled back and retraced the moments just before that had led to this. “I thought-“

“Is there something wrong with asking a guy out like a normal person? Maybe even introducing yourself?”

“You’re absolutely right,” Magnus shook his head in disbelief at his own actions. “Hi, I’m Magnus.”

The man wiped his hand on his coveralls and stuck it out, grinning. “Alec.”


End file.
